deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Atarashimono (私は、キラ / I, Kira)
Christian Atarashimono (almost always simply referred to as Chris) is the main protagonist of 私は、キラ / I, Kira. After discovering the Death Note that Rugo had dropped into the human world, he decides to follow in the footsteps of his "fictional" childhood hero, Light Yagami, and try to change the world for the better. The connection between Chris' actions and those portrayed in the anime/manga Death Note ''are so clear that he is quickly universally known as "Kira", a title he embraces. Appearance Chris is a teenage boy with an average height, dark brown hair and green eyes. He tends to dress informally and is implied to be more attractive than most of the boys in his school. Character Chris is characterized as being hardworking, talented, atheist, intelligent and childish, although not as much of the latter than most teenagers his age. Chris is capable of imagining every outcome of most scenarios, and has sufficient initiative to plan ahead, often to unnecessary extremes. Chris is a moderate anime/manga fan, with his favourite "fictional" character being Light Yagami. Because of this Chris has picked up many traits from Light, some of which are rather unexpected. Despite this, Chris' focus often strays away from Light's, with broader goals encompassing the world's entire geopolitical landscape. In chapter 21 it is revealed that Chris' mental capability drops off in warm or hot weather. History Chris joined the mafia in 2013 with his older sister, and left in early 2016. Plot On October 24, 2016 Chris saw Rugo's Death Note and took it home. Thinking it was nothing more than a cosplay prop he jokingly wrote Justin Bieber's name into it as his sister was driven to the concert, only to find out that the notebook's power is real. Immediately knowing what should be done, Chris calls up Tom that night and pays him to make his computer completely immune to all kinds of tracking and spying. The next day, Chris becomes certain of the notebook's power by killing a criminal in front of his own eyes. That evening, he became Kira. Two days later, Chris meets the original owner of the Death Note, Rugo, and informs him about his intentions to use the Death Note to change the world for the better. The two of them quickly forge a friendship. On October 31, Chris watches as the ICUP publicly acknowledges the existence of Kira for the first time, and announces that "the world's greatest detective" has been given full command of all the world's police forces and investigation units, and will make a live speech the next day. Feeling confident, Chris excitedly waits for the broadcast to begin, and when it does he correctly identifies it as a trap, however Rugo convinces him otherwise and leads him to make the same mistake Light did. Later that evening, Chris responds by delivering an envelope with a handwritten message and a USB stick to (TBC) Relationships Rugo While initially surprised by Rugo's sudden introduction, Chris quickly became very welcoming toward him and began to see him as a close friend. Lauren Blackheart Chris and Lauren first met during the incident in January of 2015, saving one another's lives from the foreign crime syndicate who had killed Lauren's mother. During the brief encounter, neither of the two told the other one their real name, and Lauren's attempts to find Chris over the next two years had all been unsuccessful. In 2017, TBA. India Atarashimono TBA Haumea Atarashimono TBA Connor Summer TBA Kallet Vimerica TBA Thomas Blackheart TBA Dimina Corabelle TBA Luci Kissinger The rivalry and hatred between Chris and Luci began as soon as the two were aware of one another's existence, although it wasn't until much later that Chris knew Luci to potentially be L and Luci knew Chris to potentially be Kira. TBA M TBA Conception TBA Trivia Chris' first ringtone was ''Guren no Yumiya, but he later changed it to Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu. Quotes "If you ask most Death Note fans who Light was, almost all of them will say he was the antagonist, the villain, the "bad guy". But if you stand back for a minute and see what Light was really doing, what Kira was really doing, it all makes logical sense." (Chapter 2)Category:Characters Category:私は、キラ / I, Kira Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Atarashimono